Kismet
by Kendra Luehr
Summary: With his mind stuck in such a dark place, Will Graham turns to an unexpected source for comfort. He just didn't expect said comfort to come from a stuffy, unbearable gala at Dr. Lecter's house. Will x Beverly
1. Strung Up

**A/N**: I've been wanting to try a Will x Beverly story for quite some time now (I just adore the candidness of their relationship!), though I'd never been able to come up with a decent plot. Now that Alana's rejected Will (though more than likely not for long), I finally have an idea. So thank you, Alana. Keep on being a heartbreaker. ;)

Anyway, I just wanted to point out that by the time _Red Dragon_ rolls around, Will DOES ingest a healthy amount of alcohol on a regular basis. That's why I don't find his binge-drinking in here all that OOC. I tend to have a bad habit of mixing the books with the show, because I just love them all to pieces. :) And the same goes for Beverly calling Will "champ" all the time. That was a _Red Dragon_ thing (or at least, I don't recall Bev ever calling Will "champ" in the show – though I wish she would!). …But I digress.

I'm sure my "Folie a Deux" readers might be displeased that I didn't update this week, but I honestly needed a break from the constant angst of the final chapter. That, and a part of me isn't ready to let go of my first _Hannibal _fic just yet. I need some time. Or a lot of time, because the words aren't flowing. lol So in the meanwhile, here's a more light-hearted spin on the fandom. Enjoy!

CH 1: Strung Up

Will Graham was inebriated. So much so that when he gazed up at Beverly Katz, he didn't even realize they were in the safety of his own living room.

"Um…Will?"

"Hmm?"

"You're on the floor…"

"Oh." Still not fully registering what was going on – or better yet, how Beverly had gotten into his house in the first place – he slowly pulled himself up and winced. "What time is it?"

"Late enough that I've been sent to come get you, Sleeping Beauty. What happened last night?"

"Yes."

_"Yes?_ Graham, I didn't even ask you a yes or no question." Rolling her eyes, Beverly leaned forward and sniffed his breath. "Ugh…you're drunk off your ass!"

"Am not," Will mumbled. His pounding headache and tunnel vision, however, were both indicators of the opposite.

"Seriously, Champ, what happened?"

He looked up at her then, trying to focus his bleary eyes on her troubled face. "Where's Alana?"

"Alana? Are you telling me that hot doctor's responsible for this? I'm disappointed in you…"

"She's _veeery_ hot."

Making a face, Beverly attempted to help Will stand on his own two feet. "Alright, Romeo, let's just get you into work and see what happens, ok? Crawford's going to be super pissed if you don't show up."

"Hmph – he's not my mom," Will grumbled.

Ignoring his commentary, Beverly tugged on his arm and gave a cry when Will staggered into her, the force of the stumble causing him to end up right back on the floor. "Ugh, seriously, Graham? Don't you know how to use your own two feet?"

He gave a noncommittal utterance.

"I'll take that as a no…"

Dragging Will into the bathroom, Beverly bent over and switched on the showerhead. "In you go, Champ." With a grunt, she lifted him by the arms and draped him over the tub. He looked absolutely ridiculous with his ass pointed in the air, but the water seemed to have the desired effect since he lurched up, coughing and sputtering in a panicky fashion.

With her hands on his back, Beverly gently tried to ease him back up into a sitting position. When his glassy, wall-eyed stare met hers, she gave a soft smile and said, "This had better not become a repeat offense, bucko. As much as I love dunking your ass in the shower, wet doesn't really become you . . . and I mean that in the nicest of ways."

Will blinked. "Um…when did you get in here?"

Alarmed, Beverly leaned in closer and inspected his eyes. "Goddammit, Graham, how much did you have to drink? Come over here…"

Urging him toward the latrine, she forced Will to open his mouth and stuck her finger down his throat. He gagged, his body lurching upward before he found himself sprawled over the toilet, his tortured heaves echoing in the room as he expelled his liquid breakfast into the bowl.

Beverly's cool, gentle hands brushed the hair back from his face as he panted.

"God, the things I do for you," she complained. "Next time could you maybe _not_ vomit all over me?"

Going over to the sink, she cleaned her hands before grabbing a wash cloth and soaking it. "Sit up, Graham."

Will obediently leaned against the toilet and released a breath, his eyes going in and out of focus as she came toward him with the wet cloth. She squatted down in front of him, her brow puckered with concern and frustration as she mopped at his sweaty face.

"Never scare me like that again, alright, asshole? I may deal with a lot of dead bodies on a regular basis, but that doesn't mean I'm ready to find yours."

If Will hadn't been recovering from his alcoholic binge, he would've noted the soft hint of endearment in her voice. Instead, he gave a stupid nod and slumped against her.

Moving to the side, Beverly re-situated his bulk so that he was lying across her lap. For the time being, she'd have to tell Crawford that Will was "otherwise detained."

* * *

"What do you mean, you 'couldn't come in today?' I'm not paying you to nurse a hangover!"

Will winced, his eyelids fluttering as Crawford's sharp, booming voice reverberated throughout his skull. "Jack, I…"

"No – this is unacceptable, Graham! It's bad enough that you've been slacking in the field lately, but now I find out that you're also slacking in the _classroom?_ Some of those students will soon be under my employ!"

Will gave a dull nod. "Yes, yes, I know…I'm sorry."

"And I suppose you expect me to accept that apology?"

"Well…yeah."

Exhaling through his nostrils, Crawford folded his arms and scowled. He opened his mouth to speak, but paused and looked toward the space above Will's head.

The sound of a clearing throat came then, and Will jumped before turning and raising a brow. Dr. Hannibal Lecter stood in the doorway, his maroon eyes flashing queerly in the light as he gave them both a coy smile. "Forgive me, I was not aware that I was intruding," he apologized. "I merely wanted to stop by and make a brief request." When he realized that he still had their undivided attention, he continued, "I would be delighted if you two would attend my gala this weekend. It is a black tie affair, of course."

Will wrinkled his nose when he realized that last line had been directed toward him. It was true that no one had ever seen him in a tux, but with a professor's salary, it wasn't like he could afford to be well-dressed 365 days a year. He much preferred his plaid and tweed. He did, however, have a suit stuffed in the back of his closet for such occasions. He'd only worn it twice: once to his mother's second wedding, and then again to her husband's funeral.

Scratching the back of his head, Will finally asked, "Sooo, uh...this is a gala? At your house, or...?"

"Yes, it is a simple, yet intimate gathering at my home," Lecter clarified.

Will had to chuckle. "Simple? Yeah, right. I don't think you're capable of putting that word to good use."

"I suppose I am guilty as charged." Lecter placed a hand over his heart in a gesture of mock humility. "Though I am aware of your altered state of mind, I do hope that you will remember this affair. Most everyone in the department has been invited to attend, so I am sure they will remind you at some point."

Will exhaled. "Great...so now I have to pull out my dusty, ill-fitting suit."

"I can alter it, if you so desire."

He snorted. "At this point, is there anything you _can't_ do? It's going to be hard to nab a woman with you always floating around in the background."

Lecter's expression was blank, though he was smiling. "I will take that as a yes, then. You may drop your suit off by my office whenever you wish. Just be sure to include your measurements so I know what to fix."

"Uhhh...thanks."

With his head cocked to the side, Lecter cleared his throat and announced, "I am afraid I must take my leave now – I am needed a few cities over for the preparations of my party. The affair starts at seven o'clock on Saturday, though I would be thrilled if you both were to come around a bit earlier."

"Sure," Will agreed, feeling his eyelids grow heavy. "If that's what you want..."

"I do, indeed." Lecter smiled at Crawford and said, "I do hope your charming wife will accompany you, Agent Crawford - and you must bring a beau as well, Will. Have a splendid day."

And with that, he was gone.

* * *

As Will tried to concentrate on the case files on his screen, he heard a soft knock and looked up to see Beverly lingering in the doorway. She had a packet of cupcakes in hand, a large grin on her lips as she wiggled them by her ear. "Wanna share?"

Will snorted and returned his attention to his laptop.

"So that's a no? You've never turned down Madame Hostess before!" Walking over to his desk, she brazenly had a seat and tried to be mindful of his papers. "Is this about Bloom?"

"I don't want to talk about her."

"Well, why not? I'm not trying to be a pain, or anything – you know how I get. I never told anyone about what you said this morning, so your secret's still safe."

"I don't have a secret," Will snapped.

Beverly held her hands up in surrender. "Okaaay, then you don't... Judging by your sour mood, I take it you've been officially invited to Lecter's gala? You always get uptight when you have to attend social events."

"I do not."

"Do so!" Beverly grinned, not even caring how immature they both currently sounded. Will's excuse was that he was still slightly under the influence, but hers was that she enjoyed goading him and seeing just how far she could get him to bend. Sometimes she learned some very interesting things when he was on the defensive.

Finally opening the cupcakes, Beverly took a bite and gave a seductive "Mmmm." She then proceeded to wave the sampled dessert in Will's face, trying not to smile as his brow creased in frustration. "Are you _sure_ you don't want one?"

"No, but I'm pretty sure I want to kill you."

"Oh, c'mon! I wanted to get you relaxed before I broke the bad news."

Will's brow puckered. "Bad news? What sort of bad news? Is everything alright?"

"Not for you," Beverly said, now finishing off the first cupcake. "Our dear Dr. Bloom flew in from Georgetown yesterday evening. She plans on attending Lecter's gala, so I figured you might want to know."

Will felt himself reeling with shame and rejection. Even though it had been a full week since he'd kissed Alana – twice – he knew he wasn't prepared to see her. They hadn't even bothered speaking after that fateful day, because she'd made it quite clear that there could never be a future between them. He was too far gone.

Shifting uncomfortably beneath Beverly's curious gaze, Will coughed once and asked, "Is that all? I mean...who cares? We're both grown adults, so we can handle ourselves like colleagues. What happened didn't wreck our friendship."

Beverly scoffed, her voice muffled with cupcake as she said, "Yeah, right. Bloom made me promise not to tell you she was here."

"Huh? Why?"

"Why do you think, Einstein? You really freaked her out that night."

Will soured, the hollow of his cheek twitching as he glared off to the side. He'd thought that Alana was a mature adult, so to think of her running her mouth like a high school gossip deeply upset him. "Whatever," he finally muttered. "You can tell her to relax, because I'm taking _you_ to the gala."

Beverly's grin was wolfish. "You are?"

"Yes," he said, "I am." He was honestly surprised by the conviction in his tone, let alone his decision to even bother attending in the first place. Will hated formal gatherings.

Appearing oddly pleased with herself, Beverly rose off the desk and asked, "So I'm being used as bait to make Bloom jealous?"

Will glanced down at his lap. "Um…well…"

"Great! You can pick me up at six. Or better yet, we can 'rock the society pages' and let _me_ pick up _you."_

Will appeared embarrassed. "Oh...well alright, if that's what you want."

Beverly grinned and headed toward the door, tossing her wrapper into the trash before turning back to him. "Oh, and Graham?"

"Yeah?"

"Make sure your tie's blue – if you really want to piss Bloom off, we'll need to match."

Will grimaced. It looked like he was going to have to go tie-shopping.

**A/N**: Well, that's chapter one. It's definitely different from what I've been writing lately, considering how this is going to be light-hearted opposed to angst-filled tragedy. A girl could get used to writing happiness!

Anyway, this story will either be a two-shot, or slightly longer – I suppose it just depends on my inspiration, and possibly the story's popularity. And for the record? I like Alana a lot – I wouldn't dream of bashing her in any way, shape or form. I just thought this was the easiest angle to make Will/Bev happen.

Next up: the gala, aka the fun part! I'm already envisioning the awkwardness. :)


	2. The Gala

**A/N**: Ok, so I lied. I said that this would be the last chapter, but I actually cut this one in half. If I kept going, I A) would be inclined to rush since I want to get to the good parts, and B) this chapter would be WAY too freaking long. I think (I hope) I did you guys a favor. Enjoy! ;)

CH 2: The Gala

The next morning, Will found himself pacing around in his empty classroom. He wasn't in a very good mood. Now that the alcohol was cleared out of his system, any prior numbness was gone. All that remained were bouts of irritability, the ever-hovering thoughts of Alana, and fresh concerns on what to do about the gala.

"Knock, knock!"

Will lurched in surprise, his face paling when Beverly cheerily entered the room. "Oh, uh...does Jack need me for a consultation?"

She came over to him and impatiently tugged on his belt loop. "Nope, not this time around - are you forgetting that we need to go shopping?"

"I...I thought I'd be getting a tie on my own."

"Are you kidding me? I can't trust you with a monumental job like that! Besides, I need to steer you away from stores like 'Bad Plaid and Beyond.'"

"Beverly..."

"No, I mean it," she said to Will. "This is the one time a year I'll ever be caught _dead_ in a dress, so I might as well do it in good company. And let's face it: you haven't shopped for clothes since the 80's. Would it kill you to venture into the present for a bit?"

Will shook his head and glanced at the floor. "Isn't it bad luck to see your dress before the party?"

"That's with _weddings,_ you moron." With a vibrant laugh, Beverly hooked her arm through his and urged him toward the door. "C'mon, Champ, I deserve to be pampered - what are you so afraid of?"

"Well...I haven't really asked anyone on a date since..."

"High school? Yeah, I can tell - it really shows."

"You _know_ I meant Alana."

Leading Will out into the parking lot, Beverly found her SUV and unlocked the doors. "Hop in, Casanova! But be careful with the leather seats."

Considerably soured, Will did as he was told and slid into the car, never taking his gaze off the windshield as she climbed in beside him. When she began talking again, his eyes rolled down toward the floor.

"You know, if you keep on frowning like that, your face will get stuck that way."

His lips twisted in distaste. "You're a little young for that type of conjecture, aren't you?"

"Oh lighten up, it was just a joke! Unlike most people in the department, I'm actually trying to make you smile."

"Yeah?" he asked, now irritably pointing toward his face. _"Not_ smiling."

Beverly shrugged as she eased out of the parking space. "Alright, but don't say I didn't give good advice. A little bit of happiness would get rid of your Gloomy Gus face."

"What's wrong with my face?"

"Well nothing, aside from the ever-present 'scowl of despair.'"

Will snorted and leaned more snugly against the door. He knew she was right, but he didn't feel like pretending he was happy.

They drove in tense silence for several miles until Beverly sighed, her shoulders lifting as she apologized, "Look, I'm really sorry if I pissed you off... I just don't like seeing you so mopey all the time. Alana's not even worth _half_ a mope."

"I'd look pretty stupid with only a quarter of a mope, don't you think?"

Beverly smiled at that. "There, you see? You still have a sense of humor kicking around in there – _use_ it!"

Will slumped his shoulders forward. "You know, for not liking 'girl talk,' you sure seem to enjoy bringing it up with me."

"Only because you're a hopeless cause," she shot back. "Well...maybe not hopeless, but you're pretty out there in the realm of 'damaged goods.'"

"Gee, thanks."

"Oh c'mon, you know what I mean."

"Yeah," he softly agreed, "I guess I do."

Not wanting to admit that his tone unnerved her, Beverly bit her lip and glanced at him out of the corner of her eye. She wanted so badly to touch him in that moment - to slide her hand into the crook of his arm so that he might turn those tragic eyes to her. In spite of her flippant attitude, Beverly couldn't deny that she cared a little too much about Will's Graham's problems. He was her friend. He deserved nothing but compassion, but sometimes her coping mechanisms didn't jive with his solitude.

"I'm sorry," she said.

When Will looked up at her again, he was actually smiling. It was weak and soft, though she knew she'd been forgiven.

* * *

By the time they'd reached the mall, the tension between them had been replaced (for the most part) with normalcy.

"Ugly, ugly, _extremely_ ugly, and...whoa. There's actually a plaid dress in here! Is this a Will Graham original?" With a sly grin, Beverly displayed the hideous dress like a simpering haberdasher. "Talk about bad taste... Hey, what about this one? Or is it too 'prom'? Hell if I know about any of this elegant shit."

As Beverly put the dress back onto the rack, Will rubbed his forehead and grimaced. "I thought we were shopping for ties...these are _dresses."_

"Give the man in green a prize! I knew there was a reason Jack hired you!" With sarcastic applause, Beverly stalked toward him and said, "As much as pervy Zeller would love it, I can't very well go to this shindig naked. Besides, this whole little scheme was _your_ idea, remember?"

"Well sure, but I didn't think I'd be spending my spare time surrounded by women's clothing."

"Yeah? I think that's a sign you need to get laid, my friend. What man _doesn't_ want to be surrounded by women's clothing? It means she's taken them off!" With a pleasant laugh, Beverly returned her attention to the rack from the Seventh Circle of Hell. Withdrawing a scanty scrap of a dress, she quirked a brow and joked, "Damn...do people believe in covering their knockers anymore? Thank _God_ tuxes don't have a hole cut in the crotch area."

Will felt his cheeks grow hot. Stuffing his hands into his pockets, he impatiently waited for Beverly to find something - _anything_ - that might meet with her approval. At the rate they were going, they would be at the boutique all day.

Not seeming bothered by Will's attitude, Beverly smiled a bit and confessed, "You know, this is very out of character for me. If my mother could see me now, she'd completely flip her shit - in a good way, of course. When I was little, she'd have to fight to get me into a dress. There were a lot of bloody noses back in those days."

Will cracked a smile at that, and Beverly grinned in triumph. "Ah-ha, so it _is_ true - you _do_ have more than one facial expression! Nice to see you smile for a change."

Will's features clouded. "I don't normally have a reason to smile."

"Yeah? Well if you stick with me, I'll give you several."

This banter and baiting would go on for hours - or at least, what _felt_ like hours - until Beverly just gave up and picked the simplest, plainest, least eye-catching blue dress she could find. "Let's go," she urged Will. "We can go to a different place and pick up a snazzy tie."

* * *

"What about this one?"

Beverly gave Will a look. "Graham, that's the first and only tie you've looked at - I hate to break it to you, but this whole 'not gonna look 'cause I'm a man' act isn't going to fly with me. Let me help, ok?" Pushing past him, she rummaged through the ties with a look of concentration. It almost seemed as if she were out on the field, she was so focused.

"Did you-?"

"Shh!" she hissed, only to give a pleased little "Ah!" before plucking a simple, cobalt blue bow tie from the rack. "Let's see how this one looks, shall we?"

"Probably like any other tie," Will grumbled.

Ignoring him, Beverly held it up beneath his chin and gave him an appraising little smile. "Aww, look at you! It goes horribly with the plaid, but _look_ at you!" With all joking aside, she did have to admit it looked very nice.

"Isn't this a black tie affair? I can't match you without breaking the rules."

Beverly's eyes gave a rebellious little flash. "Well that's the fun, isn't it? Who wants to blend in with every boring old stiff in the room? Lecter can get over himself." Thrusting the bow tie into his grasp, she said, "This is the tie for you, Graham. Go ahead and buy it."

Will's smile was grim. "Fine, but if anyone asks, I'm saying this was _your_ idea."

"Ah, opting for the ol' 'I can't make my own decisions because my balls are in a vice' ploy? Brilliant. I'm sure that'll be an instant hit with the gossips." Laughing at his sour expression, she slid an arm around his waist and urged, "C'mon, Champ - I'm sure we've got a body to inspect."

* * *

"Ah, good evening, Will! I wasn't sure if you would be stopping by."

"I kinda had to - I mean, I'd look pretty stupid showing up to your gala in nothing but boxer shorts." Chuckling at the mental image, Will followed Lecter into his office and glanced around him. "I appreciate you mending my suit, 'cause God only knows Beverly would've teased me about it for the rest of the year. I think I got it in the late 80s or early 90s... Can't remember which."

Lecter nodded politely, not really listening as he opened his closet and plucked the garment from the rack. "Here you are, Will," he said. "I was able to make several adjustments, so I hope you don't mind."

The agent balked when the suit entered his hands. "What...? You did all this?"

"But of course."

"But it's so..._new_-looking. And you even added one of those goofy scarves that I've never understood." With a grin, Will immediately caught himself and corrected, "I mean, uh...I'm sure it'll look very nice. Thank you."

"You are quite welcome - it was no trouble at all."

"Sadly with you, I actually believe that. I'm beginning to think you're incapable of failure."

Lecter smiled, enjoying the hidden meaning as Will continued to inspect his newly functional suit. "Would you perhaps like another gift?"

Will looked up and scrunched his brow. "Huh?"

"For the gala... You see, I'm almost certain that Agent Katz will not approve of your current disposition, so it would be in your best interest to at least touch up your facial hair."

Feeling his cheeks burn, Will scowled and slung the garment over his arm. "Thanks, but I think I can take care of myself. Though this may come as a surprise to everyone, I actually know how to shave."

"Indeed?" Lecter had to smile. "But have you experienced the superiority of a straight razor? I refuse to use anything but my own personal blade." Retrieving a mahogany box from his desk, he set it onto the table and Will blanched when the sharp, silver object slid into view.

"Are you kidding me? I'd slit my throat with that thing!"

"Nonsense! It is quite capable of only removing what is necessary."

Will balked as he stared down at the sparkling, reflective razor in horror. Something about the sharp edges made him think of death, so he exhaled and immediately went pacing toward the other side of the room. "No thanks," he unsteadily declined. "I'll, uh...I'll stick to my cheap-ass plastic razor, if you don't mind."

"If you insist."

When Will was certain that the potential weapon had been put away, he turned back around and gave a weak smile. "Well, uh...I guess I'd better head out now. Thanks again for all you've done. I can't believe this only took you a few days..."

"It was no trouble at all - I was more than happy to do it. Shall I expect you and Agent Katz earlier than 7:00?"

Will paused with his hand on the door frame, then he gave a brisk nod and agreed, "Yeah, sure...goodnight."

"Goodnight, Will."

As the younger man left the room, Lecter sat back down at his desk and put the razor back in its drawer.

* * *

The next few days were but a blur for Will. He felt as if he were moving in slow motion, following through with his lessons and advising on important cases. Beverly was kind enough not to bring up the party (or Alana), but it also unnerved him how she didn't mention their date at all. Was she happy he'd asked her? Did she even _want_ to go? And more importantly, why did he even care? Beverly had agreed without so much as a fuss - she'd insisted it'd be a blast - so why was he agonizing over it as if it were an actual date? It was just a social gathering between two friends, and nothing more. There could never be anything romantic about a jealousy scheme.

Aggravated with his inner musings, Will continued to stand in his bathroom and winced, holding the pants to his suit as he stared down at them as if they were the enemy. Finally deciding to take the plunge, he stuck one leg in while steadying himself on the other. His balancing act soon turned into a fit of hopping, and he toppled over while falling against the sink. _"Son_ of a..." Biting his lip, he rubbed his sore elbow before completing the surprisingly bothersome task of dressing.

"Might as well've gone naked," he grumbled.

Now slipping into his suit jacket, Will fastened the buttons before attaching the bow tie Beverly had chosen. Afterward, he pulled on the ornate, unbearably scratchy scarf that Dr. Lecter had given him. What kind of man wore a _scarf,_ anyway?

Exhaling, he grabbed his razor and ran it under the water in the sink. A few nicks and a good hair-brushing later, Will actually laughed at his reflection as he shook his head. He hadn't bothered with his appearance this much in years, and it honestly showed. Hopefully the change was a good thing.

Exiting his bathroom and carefully weaving through his dogs, Will tossed them a few treats to keep them from jumping on his legs and smiled. A little dog hair never hurt anyone, though he had a feeling he'd stick out like a sore thumb if he were to be covered in grime.

True to her word, Beverly arrived amidst a bobbing of headlights and whirring gravel. Will peered out the window, trying to calm his dogs as they excitedly clamored to the front door. He hushed them, anxious as he watched Beverly get out of her car, straighten her dress, and then wobble up the beaten path. It was evident by her posture that she wasn't used to high heels.

Wait...why couldn't he really _see_ her?

Embarrassed, he suddenly remembered himself and hastily flicked on the porch light. When he finally came out to greet her, he faltered, feeling as if the very air were being stripped from his lungs.

Beverly grinned up at him. With a hand on her hip, she proceeded to twirl around in a playful circle, the thigh-high slit parting over her smooth leg as she moved. "So whaddaya think? Will I give some old man a heart attack tonight?"

"Holy shit..." Embarrassed when he realized he'd said that aloud, Will feebly backpedaled, "I mean, uhhh...holey..._kit?"_ He hadn't meant to question his own elaborate lie, but it was obvious that he wasn't making much sense.

Beverly arched a brow. "Wow, so were you expecting me to show up in a tuxedo, or something? Get real, Graham. I actually _am_ capable of cleaning up nicely every now and then. Speaking of which..." She grinned and flicked the lapels of his suit. "Look at you, getting all snazzied up in your 'old as the hills' tux! Lecter did a really nice job." Her gaze softened then, and Will noted how her eyes crinkled warmly around the corners. He didn't often get a good look at her face, considering how her hair often obscured her features, but with her locks swept back in an elegant bun, he could see the pleasantness of her well-worn face.

Will cleared his throat. "Well, uh...should we go? Dr. Lecter wanted us there early."

"Yeah? Well too bad, buddy-boy, 'cause your ass is mine for the next several hours. Besides..." She smiled and tapped her silver-plaited watch. "We're running late. Nothing like keeping the party waiting, am I right?"

Here she held her arm out to him, grinning as Will flashed a smile of his own and took her elbow.

**A/N****: **Next off definitely _will_ be the conclusion, so expect lots of drama, awkwardness, and various levels of intimacy. Oo-la-la. ;)

**INDIVIDUAL THANK YOUS:**

More Horses and Bayonets: In the words of Christine Daae: YOU ARE NOOOOOT AAAAALOOOOOOONE! Do you like my singing there? haha But in all seriousness, the WillBev community is a lot more rampant on Tumblr, AO3 dreamwidth, so we exist...but just barely. ;(

Elliesmeow: Thank you for reading! :) I hope you found this installment equally enjoyable.

Abigill Fan: W/A's still my primary couple, but I love me some Will/Bev (or as we're starting to call them, Katz and Dogs :D). But wow, thank you, that really means a lot! I don't often like to write Hannibal since he's such a daunting character to take on, but I'm glad you think I'm doing a good job with him. :) And I always love stories like that, too. I'm hoping that'll happen with Will and Bev at some point!

green diamonds: Well thank you so much! I'm glad you were willing to give this a chance. :)

Lyledebeast: Your review cut off, aww. :S I changed a lot of the first chapter, so the nasty comment about Alana is no longer there. I didn't think it was very fitting. Most relationships start off with people being "BFFs," so it can be a little hard to crack the friendship angle at first. It'll happen for certain in CH 3. :)

vollkommenheit: Aww, well thank you, I'm so glad you liked it that much! And I agree. The world definitely DOES need a lot more of this lovely ship.

danibobo: Thank you! :) I'm sorry it took me so long to update!

LoveforthegameBR: Aww well thanks, I definitely appreciate that! :) I'm not sure what was giving me such huge writer's block, but I'm glad it's (kinda-sorta) over. Thanks for reading!

madscientistproduction.01: I definitely think so, too! Their scenes are so fun, and I was thrilled when Fuller said he loves writing Will/Bev scenes and enjoys their chemistry, too. :) He also described their relationship as "just scratching the surface," so that means there's more for them in S2! Bwee! Anyway, thank you, I really appreciate that. :)

Avrice the Demigod: Hahaha, yes, it's QUITE fluffy, all things considered. I'm guilty as charged for writing angst, but I wanted something fun for a change! Thanks for your motivational kick to the pants! It helped me update faster! :)

Ninja-on-the-run: Aww, well thank you, I'm so glad! I hope you enjoyed this chapter, as well! :)


End file.
